


One Flesh (Female Reader x Older/Virgin Armin)

by pockychan7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Feels, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love, My First Smut, Romance, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockychan7/pseuds/pockychan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Attack on Titan fanfic and my second non-crack fanfic. It is so lemony you can make lemonade with it. A very sexy lemonade. </p><p>You and Armin have been best friends for years, but Armin's military life has forced you two to maintain a long-distance friendship. He finally comes home to visit for his 21st birthday, and a night of new experiences and blossoming love ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Flesh (Female Reader x Older/Virgin Armin)

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with the sensitive topic of abstinence until marriage and is not intended to encourage nor dissuade anyone from pursuing such a lifestyle. Just thought I'd put that out there. Happy reading!

     You stared out your bedroom window, waiting anxiously for the mailman to arrive. Would today be the day I get his letter? You asked yourself. You had been eagerly anticipating Armin’s next letter, having been corresponding with him this way since he last left with the Survey Corps to train and fight. You first met him while you were in training years ago and became best friends. At first both of you shared the same dream: to defeat the Titans.  After many months of excrutiatingly painful drills, superiors barking at you constantly, and even a near death experience with a Titan, you realized you did not have the strength or courage to take on the military life, so you quit. You now spend your days working at a bakery. It was a dull job, but it got you by, and you took some comfort knowing that you were safe from harm. Armin, meanwhile, was determined to stay a soldier, and as a result, you and him could not see each other very often. Every moment, however short, you could be with him was a treasure. Without him around, you felt as if you were merely existing, a shell of a human being. Armin was the only thing that brought you to life.

     You leaned on the window sill, hand squished against your cheek, and sighed. I hope he’s ok, you thought. It’s been an unusually long time since you last received a letter from him. You tried to assure yourself that he was fine, and kept coming up with excuses as to why you hadn’t gotten word from him yet. Maybe he’s been extra busy lately or his letter got lost. But as the days wore on you began to think the worst.

     Your eyes widened as you saw a man with a messenger bag walk up to your mailbox. You jumped up and rushed down the stairs and outside as the mailman opened the door to your mailbox.

“Good morning!” You shouted happily.

“Good morning! You look excited!” the mailman replied, grinning as he placed some envelopes into the mailbox.

 You giggled, “I’m waiting for a letter from a particular someone.” You blushed as you spoke.

“Ah! Well, I hope you get that letter today!” the mailman said, closing the mailbox door. “Have a nice day!”

“Thanks! You too!” you replied. You opened the mailbox door and grabbed the small pile of envelopes inside, then rushed into the house, slamming the door shut. You sat down and began to open the letters. One was a bank statement. With an annoyed groan you tossed it aside. You went through some junk mail until you found an envelope with messy handwriting on it. You could recognize that writing instantly. Your heart began to pound rapidly. You ripped the envelope open and began to read the letter:

Dear ______,

 

     Sorry it’s been so long since I wrote to you last. Our drills have been especially long and brutal lately, and to top that off, Titans have been showing up more frequently. I hardly have time to shower at the end of the day, let alone sit down and write letters. I hope you’re not worried about me. I’m doing fine. Also, thanks for the birthday wishes. I can’t wait to get home to celebrate with you and get my first drink! Hopefully I’ll like it, haha. Maybe one of those fruity cocktails to start. What do you think? Enough about me though. How are things with you? And how’s your family? I really miss you and pray for you every night. I can’t believe I’m going home just 1 week from now! I’m so excited I can hardly stand it! See you soon!

 

Sincerely,

Armin

 

     It took a good 5 minutes for you to decipher his scribbles, as usual. You smiled, relieved that he was ok and that you would see him again soon. You tucked away the letter in your desk drawer with the many other letters you had received from your friend over the years. You began to imagine you and Armin sitting at the bar, him getting ridiculously drunk after one drink. You chuckled at the thought of him stumbling around and messing up his words. That is, IF he can even finish that much. Better recommend him something really light. A hard cider, maybe? You were a few years older than Armin. You already had quite a bit of experience with alcohol under your belt and were honored that Armin chose you as his drinking buddy and teacher in the fine art of alcohol.  

-LATER-

     You half-heartedly cracked eggs into a mixing bowl. As you stirred the mixture of eggs, flour, and milk, you stared absently into the distance, thinking about the moment when you would see Armin at your door, grinning with that familiar charming smile.

“Ahem!” You jumped slightly when you heard an impatient voice behind you. You turned to see your boss, Mrs. _________. Her hands were on her hips, eyes furrowed. She looked at you and then at the mixing bowl.

“You’ve been stirring that for 10 minutes! Wake up! You look out of it!” she complained.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I have a lot on m-my mind today.” you stuttered as you picked up the bowl.

“We have a huge order today and I will not have it be late because of your daydreaming!” Mrs. ________ barked. “Fill you head with the bonus you’re getting today for coming in early, instead!”

“Yes, ma’am!” you replied. But despite your boss’s scolding, you couldn’t help but let your mind be filled with Armin’s golden-blonde hair and angelic smile. 

-LATER-

     An exquisitely wrapped present sat at the edge of your bed. You had just finished signing Armin’s birthday card. You sealed the card in an envelope and placed it on top of the gift. You stood in front of your closet, examining your wardrobe. Armin was coming back today and you two would be celebrating his 21st birthday. You had to wear something nice. But owning so many clothes made the decision of what to wear overwhelmingly difficult. Finally, you decided on a classy, feminine (favorite color) knee-length sundress with a (color) cardigan over it and cute ballet flats. You slipped on the outfit and examined yourself in the mirror. “Looking good, sexy!” you exclaimed, laughing and winking at your reflection. You grabbed your makeup and began to apply some lip gloss and mascara. You were never much into makeup, but today you felt like looking especially glamorous for your night on the town with Armin. You put your hair up, lay on your bed and waited for the doorbell to ring, signaling Armin’s arrival.

 

     A few hours passed. You had been staring up at the ceiling for quite some time. You began to worry. What if something happened to him? As time went on, that worry began to grow. _If that doorbell doesn’t ring soon, I’m gonna_ —

_Ring!_

You leapt from your bed and ran to the front door, throwing it open. The sun shined so brightly into the room it was almost blinding. Armin stood in front of you, smiling, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling. It was as if an angel came down from heaven to save you from the agony you had felt earlier.

“Armin!” You squealed. You didn’t hesitate for a moment to embrace him, indulging in the warmth of his body.

“_______!” he said, delighted. He wrapped his arms around your body. After a moment you two broke your embrace. Both of you grinned from ear to ear, pausing for a moment to look at each other.

“You look nice!” he said, taking in your get up.

“Aw, thanks!” you replied cutely, giggling like an infatuated schoolgirl.

Armin looked tired and dirty, still wearing his uniform. But even in his exhaustion you could still sense the enthusiasm and liveliness he had on that first day of training years ago.

“It’s so good to see you again!” you exclaimed as you and him entered the living room.

“You too!” Armin replied. He sat down on the sofa.

You sat down next to him. “So, the big 2-1! That’s awesome! How does it feel?” you asked.

“I don’t feel any older, but I’m pretty excited to have my first drink!” he said, beaming. Armin was not like your other friends. Most of them partied and drank way before the legal age (which is 21 in this story). Armin did not partake in that lifestyle. He swore that he would not take one sip of alcohol until he turned 21. Armin was rather conservative. He was raised in a religious household, the result of which was often reflected in his beliefs and behavior. While his friends were recovering from hangovers on Sunday morning, he was attending church. The only alcohol he was familiar with was the wine he drank during communion.

Armin looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his ring.

“Now that I’m home, my ring definitely needs some polishing!” he said, holding up his hand for you to see. You nodded in agreement. It was obvious that ring had seen better days. Indeed, you remember when it was in pristine condition, before combat had taken its toll on it. He wore that ring every day. One day, you asked him,

“Why do you always wear that ring? It’s gonna get stuck on your finger if you keep wearing it all the time!”

He caressed his ring fondly, saying “If that happens, so be it. It’ll only make my vow stronger knowing I can’t take it off.”

“Huh?” you asked, confused.

Armin averted his eyes from you and stated sheepishly, “This is a purity ring. I made a promise to myself and to God that I would wait until marriage to lose my virginity.”

“Oh. I see.” There was a moment of silence.

“You probably think that’s silly and old-fashioned, don’t you?” he said, blushing.

“I don’t think that! Old-fashioned, yes. But silly? Not at all!”

Armin looked up and smiled. “Oh. Good. Many of my friends tease me about it. It hurts a little.  But this ring is really important to me. I know that waiting to have sex until my wedding night is the best decision I could ever make. To save your love for that special someone, and give it to no one else, that’s beautiful, I think. And that’s how God meant it to be. So that is what I will do. If others don’t like it, too bad. Their opinions don’t matter.”

“Exactly. They’re losers to tease someone about an important life choice like that.” you said. Even though you didn’t wish to follow the same abstinence path that he did, you respected his decision to wait. This was one of the things you loved and admired about Armin: he was true to himself and always put his morals and ideals above everything else.

Suddenly a waft of body odor came toward your direction. Your nose scrunched up in disgust. It smelled like Armin hadn’t showered in a while. Such is the life of a soldier. Armin sniffed his arm and winced. He blushed and laughed.

“Yeah, sorry. I should have probably gone home and taken a shower before seeing you. But I was too excited to see you and couldn’t wait!”

You laughed. “It’s ok. You can take a shower here while I wash your clothes. And then we can go out and celebrate!”

“Really? Thanks!” Armin said.

You grabbed him a towel and some of your more baggy clothes to wear while his clothes washed. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. After he hopped into the shower, he called out to you to open the door and grab his soiled uniform, which you obliged to. After his shower, you two talked for a bit while waiting for his clothes to dry. He looked rather cute in your boyish sleep pants and t-shirt. After his clothes had finished drying, he dressed in his uniform, still warm from the dryer, but only the shirt, pants and boots.

“Ah, I love the feel of fresh, warm clothes! So cozy!” he said, “Well, I’m ready!”  

“Awesome!”

“So what bar are we going to exactly?” he asked.

“I know of this great place a few blocks away. We can walk there! They got pool, too!”

“Well, I’ve never played pool, but if you say it’s good, then I’m in!” he exclaimed.

“You have your I.D., right?” You asked.

“Of course I do! Why would I forget my I.D. on my 21st birthday?” Armin laughed.

“Just making sure. It would be a shame if you forgot it.”

 

     The bar was packed, not unusual for a Saturday night. Armin looked around like he had just entered Narnia. It was all so new and exciting to him. The two of you sat down on the bar stools. The bartender walked over to you.

“What would you guys like?” he asked.

“Um…..”

“My friend here has just turned 21!” you interrupted, putting your arm around Armin. He smiled bashfully at the bartender.

“Congratulations!” The bartender said.

“Thanks,” Armin replied meekly, then looked at you, waiting for you to order his drink.

“We’re gonna have a cider, a Sex on the Beach, and two waters, please!” You told the bartender.

“A what?” Armin turned to you, surprised at what his innocent, sheltered ears had heard.

You laughed. “A Sex on the Beach. It’s a type of drink.”

“Oh.” Armin laughed.

     A few moments later the bartender came back with the drinks. You then ordered an appetizer to lessen the effects of the alcohol. Armin eyed his drink, fascinated by it. He sniffed it, nervous to take a sip.

“Don’t worry, Armin. This is the tamest alcoholic drink you can get! And maybe if you finish this one I can get you something a little stronger!” you grinned.

Armin took a timid little sip of the hard cider. His eyes lit up.

“This is pretty good!” He said as he took another, larger sip.

“See? I knew you would like it! You’re welcome to take a sip of mine, too!”

Armin took your drink and sniffed it. He took a slight sip.

“Ugh,” he said, then took a sip of his water to wash out the bitter taste of vodka in his mouth, “I don’t like that one”

You laughed. “Maybe you’re not ready for Vodka yet. The vodka in this one is particularly noticeable, too.” you replied. You gladly lectured him on how much to drink, how to avoid hangovers, and other advice about alcohol. Armin was very much interested in listening to you. He was looking forward to exploring this new phase of his life. After a while, the alcohol began to have a noticeable effect on him. He began to look very relaxed and drowsy.

“I’m feeling a little weird.” Armin said, laughing.

“That’s because you’re tipsy.” you said, “I think you need to slow down. You drank that thing pretty quickly. Do you feel well enough for another?”

“I think I’m good,” Armin said.

     You and him spent the rest of your time there playing a little pool, which was mostly you just teaching Armin how to play and you winning. Eventually you two got tired and decided to go back to your house.

     You and Armin entered your bedroom and sat on your bed.  

“So I have a present for you!” You said as you gave him your gift and card.

“Awww thank you!” Armin beamed. He read the card and ripped open his present. It was a book from his favorite author.

“Oh cool! I love this guy’s work!” Armin exclaimed, “You know me so well!” He leaned over and hugged you. “Thanks so much!”

“You’re welcome!” you replied cheerfully.

“And thank you so much for spending my belated birthday with me! It really meant a lot! I had a lot of fun!”

“You don’t have to thank me, that’s what friends are for!” you said.

“Yeah, friends…” he replied, a slightly sad tone in his voice as he looked away from you.

“What’s wrong?” you asked.

Armin was silent for a minute. He struggled to find the words to say. He looked up, inching closer to you.

“_______, do you….love me?” he asked timidly.

Your heart stopped. You couldn’t breathe. Am I dreaming? Did he really just say that? You paused, trying to collect yourself. Armin continued to stare into your eyes intently, eager for an answer.

“Armin, I….I don’t know. I’m not sure if I even know what love is.” you confessed.

“Well, I love you. I’ve loved you for years. I was hoping you would at least like me as more than just a friend. Do you?”

“Yes, I do. I just don’t have a lot of experience with guys, so I cannot say for sure whether I’m in love with you or not.”

“I understand.” He said. He moved even closer to you and placed a hand on your thigh.

“Would it be ok if I made love to you?” he asked, his hand caressing your thigh, his eyes staring into yours, filled with desire.

Your heart leapt at hearing his request. You shifted your body away from him. “Ok, now you’re just talking nonsense. You’re still drunk, aren’t you?” you asked.

“No!” Armin said harshly, offended. “I’m sober. And I’m serious.”  His tone turned soft and calm again, “I want to make love to you. Tonight.” He placed his other hand on your cheek and rubbed it lovingly. His beautiful gaze put you under a spell. You began to feel a warmth deep inside of you. Your hunger for him to be inside of you began to grow.

“But…what about your vow?” you asked, looking at his ring.

Armin clutched the ring, still on his finger.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. You’re everything to me. I know I love you. And I know that it’s you I want to give my virginity to. To be with you…feels so right. How could something that feels so right be wrong? I think…that God would be happy to see me give my love to someone special like you, married or not.” He began to slip the ring off his finger. You grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” you asked, “I mean, I’m fine with whatever decision you make, but I don’t want you to regret it.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time.”

You smiled.

“Oh, Armin.” you said softly, pressing your lips against his cheek.

He slid the ring off of his finger, leaving a noticeable indent. He placed it on the side table and turned to you. He touched your cheek and met his soft, moist lips to yours, kissing you ever so softly. His delicate kisses turned more deep and passionate as he pulled you close to him. Armin moaned softly as you two continued, wrapping his arms around your body tighter. You felt a fluttering feeling inside of you as he moved his lips down your neck, leaving a trail of gentle kisses behind. You ran your fingers through his soft, golden locks. He cupped his hands around your breasts over your dress, kneading them like dough. He reached for your zipper and slowly pulled it down your back. Armin then pulled the straps down until he could see your exposed breasts. He smiled at the sight of them.

“You’re so pretty” he said. You blushed.

Armin began to caress your bare breasts as he did before. He rolled his thumbs around your aroused nipples. You fell onto your back as he moved his face down to your breasts, and began to kiss them lovingly. He wrapped and flicked his warm tongue around your nipple. You sighed and placed your hand on the back of his head as he began to suckle at your breast. He moved to your other breast and continued to pleasure you in that spot. You felt a tingling sensation in your crotch that seemed to cry out for his touch. When he removed his mouth from your breast, you unbuttoned his shirt. He slid it down his arms and threw it on the floor beside the bed. You gazed at his naked torso with excitement, happy to know that it was all yours. You caressed his delicate, slim body as he took your dress off completely. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, tossing them on the floor. You eagerly pulled down his briefs to reveal his penis. It was already almost erect, the head peeking out shyly from his foreskin, precum glistening from the tip. It was a little petite, but you delighted in it. You clutched it in your hand and rubbed your thumb along its slit. Armin began to squirm and moan. You then cupped your mouth around his member and began to lick the tip. He moaned again, running his hand down your hair. You rocked back and forth as your mouth moved up and down his penis. It was most definitely erect now. As you continued to pleasure him, his moans became louder and more frequent as he clutched clumps of your hair in his sweet agony.

“_______, This feels so good. I feel like I’m gonna….explode.” He panted.

You pulled your mouth away from his penis and looked up. He was gasping and trembling, mere moments away from his release.

“You can’t come yet.” You said, “You haven’t even gotten inside of me yet. But first, you gotta get me wet.” You slipped off your panties. Armin calmed down a bit and with his fingers began to explore your pubic area. He rubbed his thumb against your slit and with his other hand petted the area around it. Your vagina yearned more and more for his entrance.

“Can you…touch my clitoris?” you asked.

He stopped.

“Um, ok.” He said. He dipped into your folds and searched around for it. It was quite clear he didn’t know what he was doing.

“Uh, tell me when I’ve found it”, he said. His hand grazed over the sensitive area and you trembled slightly at the touch. He looked up at you.

“There.” you said, “Rub me there.” You closed your eyes as he rubbed your clitoris slowly in an up-and-down motion.

“Try a circular motion.” you suggested, and he obeyed. Now things were starting to feel right. The tingling feeling you had felt earlier heightened to an unbearable level. Your body started to spasm as he pleasured you. Armin stopped his finger, alarmed.

“No! Keep going!” you said, desperation in your voice. “I always shake when I touch myself there.” Relieved, he continued to rub your clitoris. He gazed at you in awe as you climbed further and further up towards the tipping point, as if watching a wild animal. He seemed afraid, having never seen a woman acting so uncontrollably, so ferociously, on her way to an orgasm. Lightning struck within you as your adrenaline shot up. Your heart was racing and your breathing quickened. You called out his name as your walls tightened. You were nearing your climax.

“I’m ready,” you said, gasping “Put it in!”

You spread your legs apart. Armin positioned himself for his entrance. He poked his penis around your vulva, trying to find the opening. You guided him towards your vagina and he pushed inward, sliding slowly deeper inside of you. You felt a little pain from his first push, but quickly adjusted to his penis. He began to thrust gently at first, then faster and more forcefully. You rubbed your clitoris as he continued to push himself deep into your body, every thrust pushing you further and further to your climax. He groaned and breathlessly called out your name, panting. His moans became louder as he neared his orgasm. Then he erupted, his hand grasping at the bed sheets. His warm fluid filled you and you felt his penis twitch as his orgasm unraveled within you. He slowed his thrusts to a stop. He was exhausted, sweaty and breathing heavily. He stayed inside you as you continued to rub yourself, your other hand gripping his arm. His other arm caressed your inner thigh. Your back arched as your pleasure reached its highest point, your heart pounding against your chest. You squeezed his arm tighter, then erupted as well with a load moan. As your vaginal muscles contracted around his penis, he sighed with pleasure. The contractions died down as your heart slowed its pace. He slid out of you and collapsed by your side, tired but satisfied.

“Wow…that was…” Armin began.

“-Beautiful” you said.

“Yes.” he whispered.

He smiled and kissed your forehead.

“The best decision I could ever make.” He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “I love you,________. So much.”

And so you two lay there, winding down from your release, as you drifted off to sleep.   

 

So that's that! As a reward for getting through my fanfic you get to look at some nice Armin butt! YAYYYYYYYYYY!

    

      

 

 

          

 


End file.
